


【TK】Love Story

by AkiyamaAkatsuki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaAkatsuki/pseuds/AkiyamaAkatsuki
Summary: 现实向ABO，不过ABO效果不明显，我到写完都没决定好二爷信息素是啥（手动扶额）文1w1，车只有2千，而且不好吃！非常不好吃！只是为了开车的不建议点是TK！TK！TK！请gn注意避雷哦⊙∀⊙！
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, TK - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【TK】Love Story

J家宿舍有三幢楼，一幢给Alpha，一幢给Omega，一幢给Beta和尚未分化的人。  
堂本光一的分化来得异常的晚。反倒是小他100天的相方早早分化成了Alpha 。虽然尚未分化，但已经组成了KinKi kids，再加上好多家医院都预测堂本光一将来是个Alpha，再不济也是个Beta，喜爷爷就以组合需要联络感情的名义，把两个人都仍去了Alpha的宿舍。  
然后，医学奇迹就出现了。  
某天晚上接到自己儿子的电话时，喜代子妈妈当即召开了一次家庭会议。因为大人实在抽不出时间，惠姐姐只好代父母去了趟事务所、  
尚且年轻健朗的喜爷爷热情地招待了她，解释说堂本光一正在录节目，要过一会儿才能来。幸亏他相方反应快，没什么人知道发生的事。现在可以先谈起来。  
惠姐姐拘谨地咽了口口水，但想到是自己弟弟都觉得好相处的人，在心中稍稍放了点松。  
“现在很麻烦。”喜爷爷叹了口气，“光一已经签了合约——这倒也不是什么严重的问题，我能处理——还有节目。主要是，他已经组了组合。”  
“具体的我们还要和光一聊聊。”惠姐姐强势地说，“光一喜欢跳舞，但不代表我们同意在受欺负的可能下继续。”说着，惠姐姐也叹了口气，“我们不是不相信您的能力，只是艺能界对这个性别实在太不友好了。”  
喜爷爷沉默片刻，站起身，“我们去光一的宿舍吧。”  
最后堂本光一还是留了下来，没人知道他到底跟家人说了什么，只知道十几年后公开的理由是他相方是Alpha。  
喜爷爷当然喜闻乐见，不用处理违约金的事。更何况堂本光一是个好苗子，真让他放手，他也不舍得。  
那么J家又是怎么发现两位爷不对劲的呢？  
因为堂本光一没有搬出来，没有推掉工作，没有退社，甚至连避嫌都没有。  
孤A寡O天天在一起，怎么想都有问题吧。当然这只是J家众人心底的猜测，毕竟唯一一个有胆子去问的长濑智也最后都是被堂本光一揍出来的。  
长濑智也揉着胳膊，跟候在走廊拐角处的J家众人抱怨，“还好扣酱不是A，不然大概你们能看见我们从墙里出来。”  
此后十多年，堂本光一一直对外保持着Beta的身份。其实他本人从未说过，事务所官网资料上填的也只是一条斜杠。在他20多岁的时候，因为事务所官网的信息长时间没有更新，和他相方的过呼吸同时间，被传过是O的谣言，虽然对他来说真的不是谣言。最后因为没有证据，和事务所的暗中处理，就这样不了了之了。  
只是粉丝们，大部分是寇姐姐们，擅自定下来，然后越传越广。  
然而世上总有不透风的墙，更何况堂本光一向来不爱惜自己的身体，在一次收录DB的时候，一股淡淡的，却又存在感极强还带着点凛冽的冰雪味道的信息素飘遍全场，完全不像大部分人认知里Omega该有的那股甜甜的味道。  
堂本刚飞快反应过来也不管参加番协的南瓜土豆里有几位Omega，直接让自己的信息素像炸了的香水瓶一样发散开去，顺便掩盖过堂本光一的。  
这时DB班底的几个人才反应过来那是堂本光一的信息素，很多人都下意识的以为只是他喷的香水。  
经纪人过来把堂本光一扶下台，PD也过来暂时暂停了收录。  
“各位，我相信大家都非常爱KinKi，才会来参加番协，也非常爱光一。所以这件事请大家保密，不要说出去一个字哦。”堂本刚站在台上，对下面的南瓜土豆们叮嘱。  
下面一个个头点的跟小鸡啄米似的。  
20分钟后，喜爷爷也赶到了台里。  
“让饭回去吧，今天肯定录不了了。”堂本刚站在走廊里跟PD商量着，也算守着门。转而面向经纪人，“之后我会去跟事务所商量补偿的事。”  
“也好。”PD应着，去安排了。  
经纪人在旁边接了个电话，说着“社长来了”便跑去了电梯门口。  
堂本刚一个人站在走廊上，深吸口气。堂本光一的信息素不甜，不腻，就像他这个人一样，透露着一股清冷和凛冽的感觉。但本能的吸引是不可避免的。  
方才在台前一下子释放了那么多信息素，现在整个摄影棚还是他的味道。信息素放得多，对对方的感知也越强，现在堂本刚嗅的每一口空气里都满是堂本光一的味道。明明知道那个人就在里面，只要自己握住门把手就能进去……  
经纪人带着喜爷爷和一位私人医生来了。医生先简单的检查了下堂本刚，让他去窗口或者直接换个楼层平静一下，然后跟着喜爷爷进了门。  
开门的一瞬间，堂本刚觉得自己不受控制般地想扑进去，视线越过两个人的肩努力去看里面的情况。最后也只是看到一瞬躺在榻榻米上的相方。  
门关上了。  
“刚桑？”经纪人担忧道。电视台里人太多，味道太复杂。  
“没事。”堂本刚疲惫地笑笑，“我去趟厕所。”  
“我在外面等您。”经纪人不假思索地跟上。  
  
“最近一期节目是什么时候？”堂本光一微微支起上半身，问道。  
“先养好。”喜爷爷直接把人往床上按。  
pan公主甩着尾巴在床边来来回回跑了好几圈，喜爷爷抱起来，放在堂本光一枕边。pan公主立刻凑上前拿小舌头舔着堂本光一的脸，然后被自己主人一爪子糊脸。  
“社长，辛苦了，天晚了您先回去吧。今天晚上我和刚桑会守着的。”经纪人忙前忙后地安排人事，尤其堂本光一之后几天的工作都要受到影响，几分钟前才处理完坐下来喝口水。  
堂本刚在外面炖粥，多亏堂本光一家半开放的厨房，他可以清楚得听见里面说话的声音。  
“我想公开了。”堂本光一认真地说，他向来有主见，也擅长坚持自己的主见。  
喜爷爷和经纪人对视一眼，“你先休息。”然后就离开了房间。  
“听见了？”  
“你们也没避着我。”堂本刚举着饭勺站在厨房台子边。  
“你现在这样特别像电视剧那种家庭主妇。”喜爷爷吐槽道。  
“要烧饭嘛。”堂本刚毫不在意地耸耸肩。  
“你怎么想？”喜爷爷拉过椅子坐下。  
“如果光一想公开，我会支持。”堂本刚沉默片刻，“配偶那栏就写我吧。总比任由饭们猜测好。”  
“YOU已经和光一商量过了？”喜爷爷笑骂道，“难怪光一说要公开。”  
“之前在电视台和惠姐姐聊聊了。”堂本刚笑笑，“当年光一留下来最大的理由就因为我是Alpha，那么现在这个理由照样成立。”  
喜爷爷沉下视线，思索许久。他只是站起来拍了拍堂本刚的肩，“粥快糊了。”  
“我看着不会的！”  
堂本光一休息了两天，第三天一大早和堂本刚一起录了期FC小视频，在小视频里正式公开了自己的真实性别。  
一时间，团饭们哭着喊“我的cp是真的！！”。寇姐姐们怒骂堂本刚不会照顾人，完全忽略了已经下意识把两人当做一对的事实，一边痛心自家爱豆遇上个人渣。另一边凸姐姐们另辟蹊径指责堂本光一隐瞒，最后连骗婚的说法都出来了。  
堂本光一看着顶上热搜第一的“骗婚”二字一阵无语，然后关了手机，翻个身裹起被子继续名正言顺的休息。  
当天惠姐姐再次给喜爷爷打了个电话。  
那天事务所的官网关闭了一个小时。再开放的时候，堂本光一那页，除了增加了性别，还有婚姻一栏。大大的“已婚”二字让O饭们一顿口吐芬芳。在看到后面括号里追加的“堂本刚”三字的时候，O饭们原地阵亡升天。  
于是舆论风向瞬间改变，从堂本光一隐瞒真实性别和骗婚到KinKi Kids真结婚。  
“一A一O多好，YOU们果然有缘啊！”喜爷爷如是说道，“饭们不是一直说YOU们是童话嘛，YOU们就实现下呗！”  
在全世界都以为接下来可以等孩子出生的时候，最近距离是2008年落在嘴角的吻的两位爷意外的沉默了，推了所有节目的邀约，只剩下自己的常规番组。  
三不已经退休了，现在改找个新说辞来搪塞铺天盖地问两个人怎么在一起的问题。  
和堂本刚把所有想到的情况都对好了口供，感觉自己编了个爱情故事的堂本光一回到自己家，pan公主异常热情地迎了出来，绕着堂本光一转了好几圈。  
终于意识到不知不觉间自己身上已经沾上了堂本刚的信息素，堂本光一苦笑着弯腰抱起pan公主，把自己摔在沙发上躺着，用手臂挡住眼睛。  
“刚，我应该真的喜欢你啊……”  
  
  
作为J家唯一一个AO搭配的双人团，两位爷总能在各种神奇的地方得到神奇的照顾。在事务所承认了两人的关系后，愈发神奇。  
对比上面全A的T团，AB对半的V团，下面四A一B的A团，堂本光一简直另类。  
喜爷爷倒是毫不在意，乐颠颠地跑去看了堂本光一真实性别公开后的第一场SHOCK。只是回来后第一件事就是把堂本刚揪去事务所喝茶。  
“幸好光一不是A。”  
“？”  
“不然我怕他把帝剧拆了。”  
嘶……这话耳熟。  
在全世界只有J家自己知道堂本光一不是A的那段时间，凡是去看过SHOCK的前辈后辈都会给自己发这句话。  
明明那个时候两个人还没在一起啊！  
如果你要问两个人是怎么捅破那层窗户纸的，你要是问堂本刚，他会跑火车跑到把你绕晕了，然后话题就过去了。要是你问堂本光一，会得到一顿S，然后话题也过去了。  
饭们相互接力，坚持不懈给豆芽写了近一年的邮件，两位爷至今未读一封。一开始不读是因为子虚乌有，之后不读是因为根本不是能公开的内容。  
最后豆芽staff无奈在个人推上吐槽求饭们换个内容，此事才算过去。  
不过还是有些大亲友知道些内幕。  
“我觉得应该是光一追的刚。”长濑智也一次在节目后台说，于是TV两团知道了。  
“可能是光一追的刚。”冈田准一在私下聊天时说，于是大半个J家知道了。  
“应该是扣酱追的刚尼桑。”松本润在酒会上说道，于是小半个艺能界知道了。  
“光一桑追的刚桑。”小栗旬如是说道，于是整个异能界都知道了。  
再然后全世界都知道了。  
堂本刚默默摔了手机。每年冬婚送的那么多东西你们都是瞎的吗？如果真的是光一追的自己，自己至于每年那么破费吗？  
  
市面上最高级的抑制剂贵的离谱，而且只有一周的有效期，还得从国外进口。  
作为亲孙子，虽然喜爷爷特别允许了堂本光一半年抑制剂的报销，但依旧是一笔很大的支出。而且这种违背审理本能又强制压制的行为，多多少少都会对身体造成伤害。  
最完美的一劳永逸的办法就是找个Alpha。  
“YOU也差不多该找个A了！”堂本光一来送报销的小票时，喜爷爷如是说道，“事务所都要被你吃穷了。”  
堂本光一默默回忆了下前几天刚刚拨给KinKi冬婚的款数。“明明是你自己提出来给我报销的嘛！”  
“那时我哪知道你个小兔崽子这么久都不结婚啊！连个恋爱都不谈！怎么，刚不好吗？”喜爷爷挥着拳头把人赶出了事务所。  
堂本光一从未觉得世事如此弄人，要不就是喜爷爷在八百万神明哪儿有关系。

【“光一？”堂本刚敲了敲贴着自家相方名字的乐屋门。  
虽然他一直知道堂本光一有洁癖，稽古后绝对会去洗澡，更何况刚才跳了半个多小时的舞，在闷热的会场里出了一身汗。  
只是这时间长……  
说好还有反省会，但是已经快2个小时了，堂本光一洗澡不用用那么长时间。  
“光一！”堂本刚提高了声音。他趴在门上，想着能不能听到屋内有什么动静。  
除了哗哗的水声，大概是淋浴头开到最大才能有的动静，屋内没有其他声音。怎么看都是还没洗完澡。  
堂本刚却皱眉，二十多年下来他对自家相方太了解了。再说堂本光一在分化前就被喜爷爷以组合名义扔给了堂本刚，也不是没撞上过发情的日子。Alpha敏锐的感知告诉堂本刚，屋内绝对出了什么事。  
“光一，我进来了？”堂本刚再次提高声音。等了片刻没有回答，便去转门把手。  
锁了！  
靠你自家con的乐屋还锁什么门！  
“堂本光一！”堂本刚一边掏出手机给经纪人打电话，一边高声喊道，全然不顾左耳里难受的嗡鸣。  
“刚桑？”路过的staff停下脚步。  
“啊，正好，能不能帮我去警卫室拿光一乐屋的钥匙啊？”堂本刚急切道，“我敲门他一直不答应。”  
“啊，好！”见堂本刚的表情语气也不想开玩笑的样子，staff转身就跑。  
“喂，刚桑？”经纪人接了电话。  
“你在哪里？”  
“我在事务所。”  
“光一状态有点不对，你赶紧过来。”  
“好。”经纪人马上严肃起来。  
“先别通知社长，你先过来。”堂本刚挂了电话，焦急地等在门外。  
东蛋的乐屋配有泡澡的浴池，而堂本光一又是个会泡澡的主儿。堂本刚就怕他淹在浴池里。  
而为了两个人方便上台，乐屋安排的位置比较靠里，离警卫室还有段距离。就算staff再快也不能马上取回钥匙。  
就在堂本刚烦躁又心急地翻着手机通讯录，想着还能叫什么人来的时候，门里突然传来了门锁转动的声音。  
那一瞬间，堂本刚觉得这小小的齿轮摩擦声仿佛天籁。  
堂本光一扒着门框几乎是撞出来的，带着那股清冷的雪的味道。  
闻到这个味道堂本刚已经养成了条件反射，立刻释放出自己的信息素，温柔地包裹住撞进自己怀里的人。  
“光一……”堂本刚轻轻唤着他的名字，堂本光一的身体紧绷着，微微发抖。即使尚未标记，也能感觉到堂本光一的紧张和无措。下一秒，堂本刚充满敌意地释放出更多信息素，冷着脸看向堂本光一的乐屋内。  
一个中年男人晃出来，毫不客气地释放着自己的信息素，混着不知什么牌子的香水，变成一股让人难受的味道。  
堂本刚认识他，算是KinKi 演唱会方面的投资人。据说之前也曾经提过说要投资，不知为什么拖了很久。却在堂本光一爆出是Omega之后立刻签了合约。  
男人撩了把不长的头发，似是自我感觉良好一般，带着点挑衅的眼神，“怎么？刚桑，有什么指教吗？”  
“对我家的Omega出手，你就没什么想说的吗？”  
“你家？”男人嗤笑一声，“之前我就好奇，光一身上可没有你的味道。刚刚我可是清楚地看到了，他的腺体根本就没有被标记的痕迹。”  
然后在堂本刚敌视的视线中有恃无恐，“若是其实你们并没有标记的事情穿出去，你猜网上会是什么反应？”  
“你尽管一试。”堂本刚冷冷道，把堂本光一环地更紧。  
男人把人上上下下扫视了一圈，嘴角勾起一个笑，拿出手机拨通了文春的电话。  
“刚桑！钥匙借到了！”staff从远处跑来。  
“切。”男人在接通前挂掉了电话，趁着staff还在走廊的另一边，“走着瞧。别忘了你们今年的演唱会还掌握在我手里。”  
“我觉得我和光一的存款倒贴得起。”堂本刚毫不客气地回怼。  
男人被一噎，愤愤地甩手走了。  
“刚桑？”staff停在两人几米处，虽然他是个Beta，感受不到堂本刚爆发出的信息素，不过能感觉到两个人的姿势明显不寻常。  
“不好意思。”堂本刚做了个深呼吸，努力让自己语气平复下了，“让你白跑一趟了。”  
“没关系没关系。”staff摆摆手，“光一桑……”还没问出口他立刻意识到没什么问的必要，“那我去把钥匙还了？”  
“嗯。对不起啊。”  
“刚桑，真的没关系的！”  
“啊，还有告诉其他人，今天不开会了。”  
“好的！”staff又攥着钥匙跑远了。  
“光一。”堂本刚轻柔地唤着，“我们去屋里吧，你得处理一下，现在这状态。”  
“不要！”堂本光一紧紧装着堂本刚胸前的衣服，“里面有……”  
虽然没有说完，堂本刚已经知道了他的意思，“那去我的乐屋好吗？”  
“嗯……”  
堂本刚又给经纪人打了个电话，简单说了下发生的事，又让他安排明天堂本光一换乐屋。然后挂了电话开成静音，扔到了包里。  
堂本光一躺在沙发上，用手臂挡住眼睛，半张着嘴大口大口喘着粗气。清冷的冰雪的味道不受控制地从他体内飘散出来。  
这是发情的前兆。  
堂本刚去搓了条凉毛巾，小心翼翼地敷在堂本光一额头。堂本光一一周前刚刚结束发情期，也是这个原因他们才紧罗密布地稽古。现在这样，必然是被那个男人强行勾起的。  
“别，冷。”堂本光一瑟缩一下。  
堂本刚立刻拿开，拿在手里一下子不知道该怎么办。  
堂本光一猛吸了几口气，撑起身凑到堂本刚脸边，“我们标记吧。”  
“光一？”  
“标记我！”堂本光一抓住堂本刚领子，“反正都公开了，就坐实吧。”  
堂本刚闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸，再睁开的时候反抓住堂本光一的手把人按回沙发上，坐在边上欺身压上去，直到两个人之间不过几厘米的距离，“确定了？”  
堂本光一主动献上了一个浅尝辄止的吻，狡黠一笑，“确定。不过，先去关门，再跟经纪人说清楚。我可不想被人打扰。”  
“真会使唤人啊。”堂本刚直起身，笑道。  
堂本光一跟着也起身，“你的信息素让我感觉好多了。大概在你身边太久了吧，你的信息素完全没有让我发情的欲望。”  
堂本刚觉得自己的怒气瞬间报表，又飞速降到正常。他把毛巾扔到堂本光一脸上，“去洗澡！再把自己准备好。我去跟经纪人说。我让你今晚好好确认一下我的信息素能不能让你发情！”  
堂本光一大笑几声，抓着毛巾窜进了浴室，留下一句，“刚，顺便帮忙把我乐屋里的洗发露拿来吧！”  
半个小时后，堂本刚甚至借来了临时的简易床，正在铺防水垫。见堂本光一从浴室里出来，拍了拍床，“比沙发上舒服多了吧。”  
“嗯。”堂本光一往床上一趟。  
这只是一张单人床，用来滚床单还是太窄了一点。却是东蛋能提供除了地板最宽的，能躺人的东西了。  
堂本刚掰着堂本光一两条腿，让它张开成M字，露出腿间Omega特有的小穴。初次使用的小穴刚刚被自己的主人认真打理过，正随着堂本光一的呼吸小小的一张一合。  
堂本刚咽了口口水，三下五除二地脱掉了自己裤子，爬上床压在堂本光一身上，交换了一个缠绵悠长的吻。  
堂本光一微微仰起头，露出下颚线和喉结，接受着因重力滑进自己口中堂本刚的唾液。然后突然轻笑出声。  
“笑什么？”堂本刚退开一点距离，又凑到耳边，耳鬓厮磨道。  
堂本光一被耳边的热气刺激地浑身一颤，下意识地打了不重不轻的一拳，“你这个混沌，分明知道我耳朵很敏感的！”  
“fufu～”堂本刚笑着，耐心地又问了一遍，“刚刚笑什么呢？”  
“想到人间失格。”堂本光一迷恋地看着撑在自己上方的人，“不过那个时候是我在上面。”  
“谁知道你居然是Omega嘛。”  
“我是Alpha现在也不可能跟你干这些事了。”  
“真是毫无惹麻烦的自觉啊……”堂本刚吐槽着，突然分出一只手握住了堂本光一的Jr.，然后满意地看着他笑容一下子僵在脸上。  
“刚～”堂本光一讨好地支起上半身，蹭着堂本刚，“直接进来嘛，我都准备好了。”  
堂本刚早就被撩人而不自知的相方撩地兴奋起了大半，再被一邀请，身下的Jr.立刻打了一圈。  
“我知道你很兴奋，我闻得出来。。”堂本光一继续添油加醋，“刚，进来！洞穿我，灌满我，标记我。”  
堂本刚张了张嘴，喉咙里发出一阵原始的低吼，握着自己的Jr.，仔细地涂上一层润滑，小心翼翼对准了小穴。贴上的一刹那，堂本刚能明显感觉到堂本光一全身僵了一瞬，又强迫自己放松下来。  
尺寸不算小的Jr.一寸寸碾开小穴内部褶皱的皮肤，一寸寸往里挪。  
堂本光一不只是舒服还是疼到了，短暂地“唔”了一声。  
“别忍着。”堂本刚低语道，“我想听你叫出来，我想听光一的声音。”  
说罢故意似的往里进了一截。  
“嗯啊……”堂本光一条件反射地缩腿，却只是缠在堂本刚的要上，仿佛邀请的姿势。他能明确感觉到堂本刚的Jr.在自己体内的形状，以及一寸寸进展时划过内壁的刺激。  
突然，Jr.触碰到了一个柔软的凸起，堂本光一整个人羡触电一样猛地弹跳了一下，砸回床上的动静让简易的单人床一阵吱呀。  
“找到了。”堂本刚微微一笑，调整角度再次戳过去。  
“别，刚！啊……”堂本光一的腿紧紧夹着堂本刚的腰，小穴一个收缩差点让堂本刚射出来一次。  
“放松。”他一只手搭着堂本光一的腿，在那条满是肌肉看上去格外有力道的腿上安抚性的抚摸过，却无意识地一低头，“好浅啊……”  
立刻意识到相方在说什么的堂本光一反驳道，“本来就那么浅啊，你看看人体构造图嘛！那些十几厘米深的才有问题！”  
“接受得了吗？”  
“诶？”堂本光一这回却没能接上梗。  
就在他思索的时候，堂本刚一个挺身，把还在外面的部分一口气全送了进去。  
“啊！嗯啊～”一下子被贯穿让堂本光一的声音瞬间变了调，仿佛蹦出了「杪夏」和音时的假声。key高到离谱。  
痛！这是堂本光一的第一感觉。初次使用的小穴还适应不了异物的插入，突然撑在的皮肤有一种拉筋时候的痛感。  
但同时不得不承认很舒服，舒服地堂本光一眯起眼睛，喉咙里发出一声餍足的叹息。他更彻底清楚地感觉到了堂本刚的Jr.，和他的温度，还有心里冒出的即将属于一个人的微微的不安和兴奋。  
Omega的体质让堂本光一的小穴生理反应地开始排除水，以顺滑里面的Jr.，同时以一种惊人的延伸力牢牢包裹着，又不至于撑破。  
堂本刚顿了顿给堂本光一缓冲一下，然后开始猛烈地抽插起来。每次Jr.退出与插入间总有部分碰到敏感点。  
“嗯啊……哈！嗯，刚……啊！唔……”堂本光一的双腿卸了力滑落在两边，双臂却是不服输地搂上堂本刚的脖子，凑上前在唇边游离着。  
堂本光一的叫声无疑是一剂兴奋剂，堂本刚更卖力地抽插起来。  
突然，一道白光闪过，堂本刚觉得自己肚子一热，同时还有衣服黏在身上的感觉，“哇塞，光一你居然这样就能射。”  
在几万人面前唱小黄歌都能面不改色的堂本光一这回却害羞了，还没来得及用手遮住脸就是堂本刚剥开，他自己附身吻了上去。  
感觉小穴里的Jr.变大了。堂本光一脑子模模糊糊地想。  
堂本刚小幅度地移动着Jr.，不一会儿就找到一个细小的开口。  
堂本光一明显也感觉到了 ，在接吻的间隙，他哑着嗓子用气声在堂本刚耳边低语，“进来标记我。”  
“明天还有稽古。”  
“标记我！”  
“会被强行勾起发情期的。”  
“标记我！”  
“你会难受的！”  
“标记我！”  
堂本刚叹了口气，“光一，你爱我吗？”  
堂本光一不做迟疑，“爱！”  
堂本刚猛地一送，Jr.挤进生殖腔，成结，白浊喷射而出。  
堂本光一手臂用力努力让自己上半身挂在堂本刚身上，露出后颈的腺体。  
堂本刚轻轻叼住，舌尖舔过腺体，毫不意外地又感觉到身下人一颤。不由得又舔了一下。  
堂本光一尚处于生殖腔被填满的余韵中，大脑里空白一片，半天没反应过来堂本刚在干什么，只是身体下意识地反应。  
堂本刚调戏够了，才用犬齿咬开腺体，把自己的信息素注射进去。  
成结到完全消下去，至少1个小时，足够Omega的身体融合Alpha的信息素和深度标记的白浊。  
两个人挤在狭窄的单人床上，相互拥吻着。两个人都很累，堂本光一更是被标记后的餍足让他完全提不起劲儿。  
“光一。”  
“嗯？”堂本光一抬眸，眼尾一抹嫣红是天然的眼影，一个动作都显得风情万种。  
堂本刚愣神片刻，果断换了话题，“下次你可以试试长眼线和红眼影。大红色，就像你的应援色一样，就涂眼尾部分。”  
“诶——不要。”堂本光一懒散地拒绝了。  
“那下次让我画一次。”堂本刚又起了小恶魔的属性，“或者你SHOCK的时候画这个吧，不是有和风的部分吗？”  
“那才是真的SHOCK吧？”堂本光一笑着吐槽，心里却真的考虑起要不要换一批化妆品。至于相方的提议，堂本光一只在脑中脑补了一秒，就决定不再想它了。  
等结消下去，累极的堂本光一早就睡着了。反倒平时奈良作息的堂本刚精神地要命。他抱起堂本光一去浴室给两个人做了个简单的清洁，又收拾好简易的单人床上的一片狼藉，给经纪人打了个电话。  
“好啦？”电话那头是经纪人掩不住的困倦还附带着打哈欠地声音，“社长说赞助商的事他会处理，我们公司没有让艺人倒贴钱的说法。然后明天你们休息，但是con的消息已经发出去了，票也抽了，接下来你们得抓紧。”  
“好，麻烦你了。”  
经纪人在那边哼哼唧唧地发出了一串不明声音，“我要来乐屋接你们吗？”  
“好呀。”堂本刚愉快地答应了，“光一睡着了，我都不知道该怎么办。”】

所以这种怎么能说出来嘛！每次有人问到两个人到底怎么在一起的时候，堂本光一都不禁在心里掩面。  
当天晚上喜爷爷就发来贺电，着重表扬堂本刚对事务所财政赤字的缓解做出了突出贡献。  
堂本刚和经纪人把人搬回家，放在家里足够宽大的床上。  
堂本光一躺在床上，呆呆地看着天花板。pan窝在身边，小小地打着呼噜。肚子沉沉的，是一种从来没有过的感受，倒也不难受。非要找个形容就是吃多了，又不至于吃撑了犯恶心的那种。  
堂本刚去洗了两个人的衣服，顺便还有之前因为稽古积攒下来的一箩筐脏衣服。  
趁得空闲，堂本刚倒了杯水，趿拉着拖鞋哒哒哒地跑去了客房。  
“难受吗？”  
堂本光一摇头，就着堂本刚的手慢慢喝了半杯水。相比难受，现在是一种说不清的满足和困意占了上风。  
敏锐地觉察到堂本光一的状态，堂本刚把水杯放在床头，自己在床边坐下，“困的话就睡会儿。”  
堂本光一还是摇头，眼睛盯着对方。明明以前视线交错一秒都要大幅度的避开，甚至因为对视把一首歌毁了无数次，现在倒是能大大方方地对视了。他现在只想看着自家相方，然后在自己自尊心能接受的范围内去他怀里蹭蹭。  
最后还是堂本刚率先挪开了视线，他压了压被角，“等衣服洗完晒掉就来。早点睡吧，明天还要忙呢。”  
“明天休息。”  
法律规定有生育功能的Omega在发情期有权带薪休假，除非Omega自己不要。堂本光一显然是后者。  
“我还以为你会不要的呢。”  
「有什么不好的？还是带薪休假呢！YOU给我好好休息，我让刚看着！」  
“喜爷爷给了假。”  
堂本刚硬生生从平淡的语气中听出委屈的味道。“真好啊，我也想带薪休假。”  
“等有了你就可以了。”堂本光一小声道。  
阳台上洗衣机的声音渐渐变小，堂本刚站起身，把灯关了只留一盏夜灯，“先睡吧。”  
堂本光一熬不过困意和眼前昏暗的视线，翻了个身，虚虚抱着pan睡了。  
晒完衣服回来的堂本刚叉着腰一脸无语地看着四仰八叉占了整张床的人，心里盘算着得还一张大点的床了。  
  
消息在业内不胫而走，很快又不知通过什么途径广而告之。群众相比起KinKi Kids之前都只是假象，反而更关注起两个人彻底标记的事情。  
在铺天盖地而来的工作邀约中，第一个团活就是MS。  
然而O专迟迟不出，最新一张单曲也是半年前的事了。  
堂本刚沉默片刻，“爱聚吧？”  
“不，银暗！”堂本光一回绝道。  
“你还真喜欢这首啊！”  
“那就都唱了。”经纪人低着头，一边说着，同时就给MS的制作人发了LINE。  
“诶？”  
“也不知道是哪个混蛋传的消息。”经纪人狠狠戳着手机屏，若是翻盖机，定能让整个乐屋都听见按键的声音。平时总是一副不温不火的态度，哪怕在con上最忙的时候也能游刃有余的经纪人现却仿佛处在爆发的边缘。他在手机上一顿操作，然后狠狠按下了锁屏键，抬起头对另外两个人，深深吸了口气，“按社长的要求，我已经尽力推掉了一些看起来就不好的工作，现在谁都等着能抢一份热度，接下来估计没什么休息时间了……光一君你身体……”  
“没问题的，对吧，刚？”  
堂本刚点了点头算作回答。  
经纪人了然。  
“不好意思打扰了，可以进行采访了吗？”  
经纪人再确认了眼时间，小声叮嘱道，“我已经确认过一遍采访稿，但不保证他们临时变卦。你们自己小心。”  
一夜之间仿佛回到了二十代，那个连睡觉都是奢侈的年级。两个人的行程又大多重叠，在计划内的solo也暂停了大半。经纪人天天载着两个人满东京跑。  
一次事务所的例行公事回来，经纪人扭头对坐在车后座的两个人说，“事务所想在今年J跨安排些活动。毕竟你们这事，也没有公开的婚礼什么的，现在网上对这方面呼声很高。借着事务所的名头，都是自己人，前辈后辈们也都在场。想来也不会有些不长眼的人。”  
堂本刚偏着头靠在椅背上闭着眼睛，但是其他人都知道他一直认真听着。觉察到堂本光一轻轻缠上来，带着询问意味的信息素，堂本刚睁开眼睛，最终下了拍板，“就这么定吧。也不用什么特别的企划，就当给光一庆生吧。”  
经纪人沉默片刻，点头答应了，又提起了另一个话题，“红白也来邀请了。”  
两位爷一秒对视后一阵诡异地沉默。  
经纪人分析道：“当然最好是两个都能去。但是前几年你们后辈前辈的样子也看见了，赶场会很辛苦。而且红白那边也不会简简单单一首歌就能打发走的。你们还有年末的con……”  
“但是J跨是晚上11点多才开始呀，就算加上不直播的现场部分。但是红白晚上7点就开始了喽？”  
“NHK那边就算是为了舆论也不会让你们第一个出场的。”  
“事务所那边呢？”  
“事务所说看社长的意思。”  
看社长的意思那就等于自己决定。说了跟没说一样。堂本刚在心中腹诽一句。“我和光一再商量一下吧。”  
“行，尽快吧。已经下半年了。”经纪人然后转回去坐好，发动了车子，“接下来有3组写真要拍，晚上是取材。晚饭想吃什么？”  
  
如果让两位爷自己选，那必然是自家的J跨更舒服也更安心。但又有哪个艺人真的有决心拒绝红白的邀请呢？最后商讨的结果是红白那边提前时间，完事后再赶回J跨。至于怎么赶，怎么出场就是保密环节了。  
跨年在时间固定地流逝中缓缓而来，电视台早就放出了风去，努力再捞一把收视率。也确实吸引了大半媒体的目光。但红白毕竟是全国性的，能给两位爷最多的关照无非是谈话时间长一点，多给了一首歌的时间而已。  
而另一边，仗着东蛋是自家con的主会场的两位爷，早在排con时就安排好了只为J跨一次的惊喜。  
这次的舞台融合两个人，主舞台在一侧，一边是一条笔直的花道，直直通向对面的副舞台，只在最后拐了个直角的弯。另一边是一条曲折的花道，在不大幅度占用观众席的前提下，甚至还有迂回的小道。  
“那我得比你早多久走位啊。”堂本刚看着舞台的缩略图，抱怨道。  
“但是你看这里，你绝对能直接跨过去的啊。”堂本光一指着一个点，“看这里，我也有拐弯的地方啊，其实并没有多远的。”  
堂本刚满脸纠结的接受了。  
对于两位爷专门设计的舞台，对于J跨来说可不友好。尤其要赶着走位，还分到走堂本刚的部分的人，一路小跑简直能急死。  
一群人好不容易在歌曲结束前赶到副舞台，全场的灯光一下子暗下来，颇有演唱会即将开始的感觉。  
突然几道不同方向的聚光当汇聚到蛋顶，一条贯穿东蛋前后的长长的空中走廊缓缓降下，达到与主舞台的大屏幕的齐平的程度。  
两人从大屏幕上方出场。大屏幕上放着两人从出生开始的照片，右边是堂本光一，左边是堂本刚，最顶上是年份。从1991年开始，在中间加上了两个人的合照。两边的小屏幕则放着两个人的转播影像。  
第一首歌是Anniversary。  
台下的饭仿佛都被按下了暂停键，一个个仰着头，微微张着嘴，或是紧紧攥着手中的手灯，仿佛祈祷一样的手势。伴奏只是简单的钢琴声，几乎清唱。两人的声音回响在东蛋内。  
走廊很窄，为了能保持住高度和承受住两个的重量，尽量缩减不必要的部分。两侧也只有齐腰的护栏。  
堂本光一清楚地知道自家相方怕高的属性。虽然当时企划轻松的通过了堂本刚那关，但堂本光一知道这只是堂本刚不想扫了大家兴，为了效果而强撑着而已。早在踏上走廊之前，堂本光一就已经握上了堂本刚的手，承诺一般的十指相扣。  
随着两个人的走过，走廊缓缓下降。两人走到副舞台的时候正好降到底部。然后再接上副舞台的升降台，回到最底部。  
四周的照明再次亮起，前辈后辈们早就推出了蛋糕，一排排站在边上。  
蛋糕是原形的两层，插着代表KinKi Kids出道年份的蜡烛数，四周摆着一圈草莓。  
“恭喜！”  
“恭喜前辈！”  
“光一君生日快乐！”  
前后辈们带着整个东蛋的饭起哄着。  
“不是，不是不是不是！”堂本刚举起手四周转了一圈想把起哄声按下来，“这个，怎么看都想是应该出道日再送的吧？”  
“诶？这样就挺好的啊。”一群人明目张胆地装傻。  
“这得两个人一起吹哦！”  
“啊，在吹蜡烛之前，我们还有歌要唱！”担任MC的后辈努力维持进度。  
“照明桑，关一下等哦！麻烦了！”不知道谁喊了一声。  
会场再次暗下来，只有二十多支蜡烛摇曳的火光。  
“诶，不应该先唱的吗？”堂本光一吐槽道。  
“就这样吧！”一群人万分随意地摆了摆手。  
“吉田桑！拜托了！”  
“那不是我们的乐队嘛！”堂本光一继续在黑暗中表达存在感，“一团乱啊。”  
第二首歌是Happy Happy Greeting，接着祝你生日快乐。  
在歌结束后，两个人一左一右地吹熄了蜡烛。  
“耶——”然后是压不下来的起哄声。  
在万众瞩目中，两位爷飞快地对视一眼又挪开，却被始终盯着自己的摄像机逮了个正着，再通过电波传遍全国。  
“来，两位当事人，说一句吧？”  
“啊，好！”堂本光一举起话筒，满脸的坏笑，“过会儿我们还有特别环节，有三首歌要唱，别换台哦！”  
“番宣吗，这是？来，刚桑。”  
堂本刚慢慢在舞台上踱步，“2008年的phi con你们还记得吗？”  
一石激起千层浪，整个东蛋都是压不住的尖叫声。堂本光一猛地有一种不祥的预感，下意识地退了一小步。  
堂本刚却根本不给他躲开的机会，或者堂本光一压根不会躲开，双臂搂上堂本光一的脖子，一个对得正正好好的一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。然后偏过头让自己的下巴搭在堂本光一的肩上，伸手拿掉他的耳返，在震耳欲聋一般地欢呼声中，在他耳边轻声说：  
“我爱你。”


End file.
